The Hexagon of Love
by freddiebenson
Summary: There would be fighting, friendship, and lots of note-passing. Everything was accounted for. Except love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Please read and enjoy! I don't own anyone or anything!

* * *

The Girls: Carly, Sam, and Wendy.

The Guys: Freddie, Griffin, and Shane.

Who loves who?

The story:

Carly Shay stood in front of her bathroom mirror, sighing. Lately, she had been confused about her feelings for guys. Especially Shane, Griffin, and Freddie. She had started to like all three of them. But mainly one of them. He was just so cute. Carly went back into her bedroom and picked out her outfit for the day.

She heard Spencer yelling, "Carly, breakfast is ready!" Carly yelled back, "Coming!" She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Spencer had made pancakes and turkey bacon. "Yum!" she said. Carly finished her breakfast and headed out the door for school. As she walked, she saw a familiar face. Griffin. Carly ducked behind a wall. Griffin was probably still mad that she and Sam had made fun of his PeeWee Baby collection.

_Thank god he doesn't go to my school, _Carly thought. But then, why did Griffin enter Ridgeway? "What?!" Carly hissed. "There's no way _he's _coming to Ridgeway!"

"There's no way what?"

Carly turned around and saw Freddie, Shane, and Wendy. "Oh, hey guys," said Carly. "Did you see Sam?" Freddie replied, "Yeah, she's getting some beef jerky from the store over there." Carly nodded. Then Wendy fell down.

"Wendy, are you okay?" "I'm fine." she replied. Shane said to Carly, "She's been falling down lately. We don't know why." Wendy rolled her eyes. "It's a side affect from the allergy pills I take." She said. Carly said, "Huh, my brother took allergy pills and got weird side affects too."

Then Shane said, "Here comes Sam." "Hey Sam," Carly said. "Hey," she said. "Did you guys see Griffin walking into Ridgeway?" "Yeah, I saw that," said Carly. The five then saw Gibby walking up to them.

"Hey you guys, did you know that there's a new student?" Gibby asked. "Yeah, Griffin?" asked Wendy. "Yeah, well I heard that he likes one of you three." Carly, Sam, and Wendy all looked surprised. Freddie and Shane didn't look too happy. "Really?" Carly asked doubtfully.

Gibby sighed. "_Yes, _the whole school's talking about it!" Sam groaned. "More drama! Just what we need!" "Let's go," said Carly. So Carly, Shane, Sam, Wendy, Gibby, and Freddie walked into the school, and the girls bracing themselves.

The three girls were immediately crowded around.

"Omigosh, did you know that Griffin likes one of you?"

"Griffin totally likes you Wendy!"

"NO, Griffin likes Carly! DUH!"

"You're all wrong! He obviously likes Sam!"

Finally, Sam, Wendy, and Carly pushed themselves out of the mobscene and into their classrooms.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Who do you think should end up together? Review and tell me!


	2. Carly and Griffin: Face Off

Hey! Thanks to the people who reviewed. I don't own anyone except Mrs. Miller!

* * *

Griffin strolled around the outside of the school. It was lunchtime, but he didn't have anywhere to sit, because he didn't know anyone. Wait, correct that, he knew Carly, Sam, Wendy, and Freddie. But they weren't going to let him sit there because of what happened with Carly. _Oh well, I'm gonna sit over there anyway, _Griffin thought to himself.

He walked over to their table and sat down. Everyone except Shane glared at him, because he didn't know who Griffin was. "Uh, hi..." said Shane uncertainly. Griffin didn't reply. He just stared at the three girls. "What do you want?" Carly asked. Wendy whispered, "Carly, don't be rude!" Griffin retorted back at Carly, "Well, I thought I'd just sit here and eat my lunch in peace."

"Well too bad, you're not getting any!" Sam said aggressively. The 5 then resumed their conversation. Wendy sometimes glanced at Griffin, like she wanted him to be there. Meanwhile, Griffin was staring at Sam in slight fascination. Then Sam noticed Griffin staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I was just staring at your hair."

Sam looked disgusted. Wendy twirled her red locks around her finger. Carly could feel the tension. Wendy said quietly, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Then quickly left without another word. Shane looked extremely uncomfortable. Carly and Freddie glared at Griffin and Carly said, "Great Griffin, you made her leave! You're so nice!"

Griffin rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't do anything to her. Chill, Car-lay." Carly rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't Car-lay me! And she was glancing at you! HOPEFULLY glancing! Maybe _she_ likes you, huh! Ever thought about that?" Shane looked shocked. "Wait, Wendy likes _you?_" Sam and Freddie quickly left to go find Wendy. Griffin said to Shane, "Oh, don't worry, she can have your little AV geek self!"

Carly realized this was going a bit too far, and said, "Okay, we'll continue this fight later. Come on Shane, lunch is over. It's time to go to class. Later, _Griffin."_ Then Carly grabbed Shane's arm and they stormed off. Griffin shook his head and sighed.

Griffin slowly walked to Biology. When he finally got there, he saw Carly and Wendy. Carly glared at him fiercely. Wendy just looked away. Griffin looked around the classroom for a seat. The only open one was next to the brunette she-devil. He sighed and sat down next to Carly. He stared at the whiteboard in front of him. "Can you please go to another seat?" Carly hissed at him. "It's the only seat open, grumpola." He said. Carly's eyes shot daggers at him. "You did not just say that." She said. "I did," he replied happily.

The teacher interupted their bicker-time.

"Okay class, today's lesson is..." the class dragged on. While most of the other students actually paid attention to the teacher, Carly and Griffin were fiercely glaring at each other. Then they got bored of glaring at each other, so they decided to pass mean notes to each other.

Griffin: _You know, I'm still mad that you made fun of my PeeWee Baby collection._

Carly: _Wow. What a shocker. Why does this news not surprise me?_

Griffin: _God Carly, you're meaner then Sam._

Carly: _I thought you liked her?_

Griffin: _I do. She didn't hate me when she first met me._

Carly: _You're hopelessly losing at this argument. GOODBYE._

Carly looked up from her desk and saw the teacher staring at her. "Miss Shay, would you like to share something?" Carly smirked. "Yes, I think I would Mrs. Miller." Carly stood up and said, "Griffin Hayes is a jerkola. Any girl who is unlucky enough to once have dated him, like me, is scarred for LIFE. I wish all the girls luck at here at Ridgeway."

Griffin stood up, "While, I'd like to say something about Carly Shay. All she cares about is herself and her pwecious wittle webshow." Carly stood up again and said, "THAT'S A LIE!" Griffin shouted back, "IS NOT!"

The class was staring at them, their jaws nearly hitting their desks. Finally, the bell rang. Mrs. Miller said sternly to Griffin and Carly, "Detention. After school in the math room." Carly and Griffin groaned and grabbed their bags. Carly stuck her tongue out at Griffin. He just rolled his eyes.

Griffin was the first to leave the classroom. Wendy caught up to Carly and said, "Wow Carly, I never knew you could be so.... well, just wow!" Carly grinned. "I know... but it feels kinda good to get all that anger out, you know?"

The drama has only begun.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! I worked extra hard on this chapter. Again, review and tell me who you think should end up together and you're favorite part of the story!


	3. Detention

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Carly's POV_

This is all Griffin's fault! If he hadn't sat next to me, I wouldn't be walking to detention right now. Ugh, great, there he is. Wait... HE'S SITTING NEXT TO SAM??! That's my seat!

"Griffin, move!" I yelled. He had the nerve to smirk back at me. "I was only chatting up your friend, Car-lay." Sam looked livid too. "Griffin, get out of Carly's seat before I beat you to a pulp." Griffin smiled and then said, "Okay, Sammy. Catcha later.", winked, and sat in the seat behind her.

Sam groaned. "He is SO ANNOYING. What does Wendy see in him?" I shook my head. "I don't know. He's such a jerk."

Then, Ms. Briggs entered the classroom. "Well, I'll be watching you little brats for the rest of detention. No talking, no reading, and no eating," she said, looking at Sam fiercely at her last statement. Sam rolled her eyes.

_Sam's POV_

God, I hate Griffin. Can't he see that I like Freddie?

Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that.

Before I knew it, Griffin had passed a note to me.

_Normal POV_

(note passing)

_Griffin: Hey babe, watcha doing Saturday?_

_Sam: Something else._

_Griffin: Why do you keep rejecting me?_

_Sam: Because I like someone else!_

_Griffin: Who?_

_Sam: No one..._

_Griffin: You said you liked someone._

_Sam: No I didn't! _

_Griffin: Tell me or I'll tell Carly that you've been in love with me since you met me._

_Sam: Ugh! Fine.. I like Freddie._

_Griffin: Ew! He's such a momma's boy. You should like me instead._

_Sam: Hahahaha you're getting in trouble!_

(end note-passing)

Griffin looked at Sam's note, confused. Then, he looked up, seeing Ms. Briggs staring down at him evilly. "Well, it's Griffin Hayes. Isn't this your first day here?" She said. Griffin nodded his head. "Detention, for a week." She said meanly. Sam grinned. Griffin would've told on her, but he had a crush on her, so he didn't.

Carly giggled. Even though she got detention and Griffin had started school at Ridgeway, it had been a pretty good day. It was finally time to leave detention.

Once Carly and Sam were outside, Carly asked, "You up for a smoothie?" Sam giggled and said, "Shoosh yeah." When Carly and Sam reached The Groovy Smoothies, Freddie, Shane, and Wendy were there. "Hey guys!" Carly said peppily.

The 5 talked for what felt like forever, trying to forget about school, and especially Griffin.


End file.
